


Is Sexual Attraction a Breach of Contract?

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nothing explicit, because Virgil is too Gay, just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Virgil Crow is famous enough to need a bodyguard. Virgil Crow didn’t need to fall for said bodyguard, but here we are.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Is Sexual Attraction a Breach of Contract?

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Squirtle Squad Writes](https://thesquirtlesquadwrites.tumblr.com/) fic!
> 
> The prompt was: [I don't think I could have a bodyguard without falling in love with them.](https://stillebesat.tumblr.com/post/189003154938/i-dont-think-i-could-have-a-bodyguard-wo-falling)

Virgil Crow knew what came with his level of fame. Sure, he wasn’t at the same level as rockstars or Hollywood a-listers, but he had his fair share of weirdos that wanted to get to him. One of the well-known ones had lunged at him mere moments ago, despite having been chill up until that point. At least, that’s what Virgil could remember. His mind was a little bit distracted by the body that was stood before him like a wall.

“Remove them from the premises.” The calm, stern voice commanded. Virgil could just about make out the figures of the venue’s security dragging the screeching fan away as he peered around the man in front of him. More commands followed, all in that tone that made Virgil a little weak at the knees every time he heard it. He’d never admit it out loud, but he wished it was directed at him at times. It was a voice that could get Virgil to follow anything it said. He’d fall to obey immediately.

A hand rested upon his shoulder and started to guide Virgil through the double doors that led back out into the hotel proper and back towards where his rented room was. Once they were through and the doors swung shut behind, the voice addressed him, though it was far softer, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Virgil responded, his voice shaking a little. He pulled away from the other so he could rest against the hallway wall, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Just a little bit fucked up from that asshole…” Virgil turned a glare to the doors.

A deep chuckle brought Virgil’s attention back to his companion. He felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and looked down to the carpet, “I’m sorry about that guy, Logan. He’s such a wild card… I don’t know what he’s gonna do… Sometimes he can be totally fine and other times… well… y’know…”

Logan stood still, his perfect posture intact, “I don’t understand why you feel the need to apologise. It isn’t as though you forced me to act. I was merely protecting you, as per my job description.”

_‘Job description… right…’_ Virgil thought wryly, his stomach twisting into knots. This man was technically an employee. Virgil shouldn’t even consider some of the thoughts that ran through his head. Practically every single one was unethical. He ignored the disappointment and anxious feeling stirring in his stomach in favour of flicking his head to get his hair to fall back into place, “So, if I wasn’t paying you, you’d’ve let me get tackled?”

“Such a situation hasn’t occurred yet.” Logan replied, his voice measured and stoic. When Virgil glanced up with a suspicious squint, Logan’s lip twitched into a playful smile, which Virgil then mirrored. “Perhaps I would have.”

“I don’t think I want to test that out. Might end up dead while you sit on a chair and just watch with that dumb emotionless face of yours.” Virgil shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he started walking down the corridor, Logan following a step behind.

“I’m not entirely sure my conscience would allow me to sit idly and watch you die, but in terms of non-fatal injury…”

Logan’s sentence trailed off and Virgil scowled, shooting a look at the tall bodyguard behind him. The man seemed endlessly amused at the frustration and Virgil was more than happy to play along in his own way. As they journeyed through the hotel’s twisting corridors, Virgil proposed more scenarios where Logan would leave him were he not being paid and Logan responded with his comments, each earning some kind of reaction from the shorter – usually a glare or a huff of breath.

Neither stopped until they reached Virgil’s hotel room. Virgil groaned and rested his head against the locked door once they stopped, “Fantastic. Now, I’ll be thinking about that for weeks.”

Logan reached around and put the keycard into the waiting slot, “Then be sure you continue to pay for my services.” He said low and quiet, almost whispering the words into Virgil’s ear. Virgil had to repress a shiver that threatened to roll down his spine. They were close, extremely close. As in he could almost feel Logan’s chest against his back kind of close, feel Logan’s legs against his own kind of close, feel Logan’s breath against his neck kinda of close. Virgil’s mind temporarily turned all his thoughts to static.

Logan pushed the door open slowly, giving the other enough time to get his weight back onto his feet. Virgil, coming back to himself and _definitely not_ mourning the loss of feeling another’s body against his own, took a couple of steps inside before realising he hadn’t responded.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Wonderful. I shall see you tomorrow.” Logan placed the card into the switch on the wall, bringing the lights on in the room. He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Virgil called out without thinking. Logan stopped and turned, waiting expectantly for a request. “Uh…could you, like… maybe come back later? I think that, um, I wanna, kinda… y’know, go out for food later?”

“I’ll return around 6.”

“Thanks, Logan.”

The door shut behind him and Virgil was left alone in the spacious room. Immediately, he covered his face with his hands and groaned before throwing himself onto the bed dramatically – an act he was sure would get applause for from one of his close friends, but Virgil would rather not think about that. He curled up into a ball and chastised himself under his breath, “Fucking idiot. What were you thinking?!”

Virgil knew what he was thinking. He wanted to spend more time with the bodyguard. He was attracted to the man, so attracted in fact that he had to push aside thoughts of dealing with yet another ‘issue with a tissue’ as his friend would say. Instead, Virgil decided to grab the pillow from above him and scream bloody murder into it to release his frustration.

“Two years! Two fucking, long, shitty, _difficult_ fucking years of this shit!” He spoke into the pillow, as if trying to get it to understand his pain.

It hadn’t been so hard at first. Logan was just another guard supplied to him by the security company. Virgil had no idea if he’d even seen him before the incident that had brought about Virgil’s living hell.

It was a cold evening. Virgil had been at a party with some other people, none of whom he really knew well enough to call friends, but he was forced to go by his managers as it was “good for connections” or whatever. He’d had quite a bit to drink, but he wasn’t drunk – just pretty tipsy. He’d stepped outside for some air. Unbeknownst to Virgil at the time, two men had followed him out. One lingered a short distance away out of sight, observing. The other one crowded Virgil against the wall, attempting to do something that may be considered flirting or – as Virgil described it – outright sexual harassment. The other man was running his hand down Virgil’s body, even after it had been shoved away and he’d been told to stop. He was crowding Virgil towards a corner, leaving him with very few escape options. He eventually grew angry and tired of Virgil’s ‘hard-to-get, prudish attitude’ – his words, not Virgil’s – and went in for a harsh kiss, holding Virgil’s face tightly.

Virgil had scrunched up his eyes and done everything he could to turn his head to avoid it, but he could only wait as the other had such a strong grip on him. But the feeling of lips against his own never came. The hands on his head let go, the light from the streetlamps replaced the shadowy darkness and Virgil finally felt as though he could breathe. He opened his eyes timidly, afraid of what he was about to see.

The other man was on the floor, scrambling to get up, clearly fearful. Someone far taller and leaner loomed over him, face calm but eyes blazing with fury. The scared man ran away, yelling vague threats about ‘getting some guys to come back with him’ or something like that. Virgil was a little busy being enraptured with the tall man that turned to him before asking, “Are you alright?”

It was their conversation starter from then on. Each time, Logan would question about his well-being, even if everything had gone smoothly that day. It was comforting to know that he cared, or at least was able to put up a front. After a meeting with his superiors, Logan became something akin to Virgil’s personal security guard. He’d be there to open doors for him, to stand behind Virgil and intimidate those who tried to pull anything, to check in on him and care for him. It was strange and Virgil’s nerves were completely shot for the first few days, but he eventually got used to it.

The first time Virgil could say that he realised that he felt something more for Logan was when he attended yet another gathering only a few months after the first. He’d had suspicions about his feelings but wasn’t exactly sure what they were or if they were even real. But when Logan got physical with a man who attempted to start a drunken fight, Virgil knew he was far gone.

He’d found himself pushed aside, out of the way of the drunkard’s fist. He could only watch as he fell to the ground and Logan stepped over his legs towards the other man. Logan had grabbed the drunk by the collar and lifted him just high enough off the ground that the man’s feet brushed against the floor before hissing into his face. The man then swung again, this time hitting Logan square in the jaw. Logan dropped him and recoiled from the hit. He recovered quick and, as the drunk was getting to his feet, returned the punch. Virgil’s heart skipped a beat as the fist made contact and the drunk man stumbled back onto the floor, grasping his nose. He had no idea that Logan was actually strong enough to do some real damage like that. The drunk man scrambled back to his feet and tripped several times in his haste to leave, glancing over his shoulder at Logan until he was out of sight.

In a far more reserved action, Logan leant down and offered Virgil a hand in order to get him off of the floor. His hand had been warm and his grip firm. “I apologise for pushing you to the floor. It was the safest course of action to make sure you were unharmed.” Logan had spoken so softly as he flexed his fingers, seeming somewhat sore from the hit.

“It’s okay. Thanks…” Virgil muttered, still slightly dazed. Virgil doesn’t remember what else was said that evening. The rest of the night was a blur as he and Logan spent their time sat to the side getting to know each other more. Despite their arrangement, they seemed to become friends.

Logan had continued to show his strength and dedication to Virgil over the years, with each act giving Virgil yet another excuse to fall harder. The worst had been when Logan pushed him against the wall in order to avoid a stampede of fans.

They’d been far too close, but not close enough. Virgil remembered having to bite back a whine and stop himself from reaching out to touch Logan. For a brief second, he could have sworn he saw something other than concern in the bodyguard’s eyes, but it was gone once he blinked. Virgil told himself it was a trick of the light or just what he wanted to see, but the image was vivid. It was definitely not something he’d thought about multiple times, and definitely not when he spent nights alone in large hotel rooms. Absolutely not. Oh, and how could Virgil forget that one time when Logan had saved him from falling into mud. The two had literally ended up horizontal and – to make everything worse – Logan had stripped his shirt off right then and there. He said it was in order to assess the mess that had ended up on his back, but Virgil maintained his stance that it was all a plot to torture him. Virgil had been able to see the almost imperceptible definition of the muscles in his arms and chest and back. And there had been that alluring sight of the trail leading down towards-

Virgil groaned again, quieter this time and released the pillow in his grasp. He flipped over to stare at the ceiling, his arms spread wide either side of him as his face burned brightly. “What am I gonna do?”

A flash of light caught his eye and Virgil turned his head to see his phone. It was a stupid idea. He shouldn’t do this. He already knew the answer he was going to get. He should just-

“What can I do for you, King of No-Heart?”

“If you’re gonna be an ass, I’ll hang up.”

“May I remind you that _you_ called _me_?”

“Fuck you.”

The sound of a blown kiss came through and Virgil grimaced, adding his own disgusted noise.

“But really, what did you need?”

Virgil hesitated, his free hand toying with the seem on his shirt, “I… I need advice…”

A long-suffering sigh prefaced the next sentence, “Virgil, how often do I need to tell you this? Just go for it. He’s interested.”

“But how do you know that, Ro?! Have you been in his head or something?! What if he isn’t and I ruin everything, and he never wants to speak to me again!” Virgil rattled off all his fears, all the scenarios that his anxiety conjured up, every emotion that had been pent up for the last couple of weeks without a true outlet. He was bordering the edge of a panic attack when Roman began to walk him through calming techniques.

“Are you feeling better?” Roman asked once Virgil’s breathing returned to its normal pattern.

“A little bit, yeah…”

“I’m glad. Can I ask you to listen and trust me for a moment?”

“I’ve only trusted you for small amounts of time in the past. One more can’t be too hard, right?”

“Very funny. But seriously now, I can assure you that he is interested. From all you’ve told me, from what I’ve seen with my own two eyes, I can just tell. I am the best matchmaker in this city after all. How would I get such a prestigious title without being good at it?”

“You got it by giving it to yourself, narcissist. You’re not even a matchmaker.”

“I’m ignoring that.”

“You really shouldn’t.”

“Virgil. Just tell him. Or else you’ll be back here on the phone to me in a few weeks. We’ll do this whole thing again and again, over and over until one of us snaps and just blurts it out. Also, reminder that you’re seeing me next month and I’m just so close to-” The snap of fingers came through the line.

Virgil was silent for a minute, weighing up his options. He was sick of the cycle Roman was talking about, but he was extremely nervous about fucking up a friendship and working relationship. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, “Fine. I’ll do it. But you owe me if this all fucks up.”

“It won’t, but alright. Have fun!” Roman teased before hanging up.

And Virgil was alone once more with only his thoughts as company. He played around with ideas of how he would even bring up the subject to Logan, trying to put off coming up with a plan to actually say how he felt. “This is bullshit. Roman’s bullshit. Fuck him. Why did I say I would do this? It’s not like he’ll know if I don’t do it.”

His phone vibrated. A text from Roman had come through.

_You better do this.  
I know you.  
You can do it.  
Or else._

“Stupid fucking Princey.” Virgil muttered, throwing his phone to the other side of the bed.

A knocking at the door made Virgil jump out of his skin.

“Virgil. Are you ready?”

“U-uh! Just about! Give me a minute.” He hastily rushed around the room, grabbing some clothes and throwing himself into the bathroom. “You can come in and here for a bit if you want!” He called out whilst wrestling with his laces.

In the quiet that followed, Virgil could hear the tell-tale clicking of the door to his room opening and closing as Logan entered. He heard the muffled footsteps on the carpet as he moved further into the room. He then heard those same footsteps approaching the bathroom door after Virgil swore under his breath when he was close to losing his footing.

“Are you alright?”

There it was. That caring side of the stoic bodyguard, the phrase that never failed to get Virgil’s full attention, the words that caused his cheeks to heat ever so slightly. “Yeah, I just dropped something. It’s all fine!” Virgil finally got his boots off and was dragging the jeans down his legs, fighting to get them off as quick as he could.

“I didn’t hear anything fall…” Logan sounded suspicious.

“I… caught it before it hit the side!” Virgil responded, slightly breathless after having such a fight with his clothes. _‘Why do I wear this shit if it’s so hard to get out of?!’_ He thought to himself as he whipped his shirt off over his head.

“You sound out of breath. What is happening? Are you sure you’re alright?” Logan’s voice was closer now, as if he were just about to open the door. Virgil felt his muscles tense in the middle of wriggling into his new pair of ripped jeans.

“Uh, I- Fuck!” Virgil slipped on his discarded shirt, causing his body to go crashing to the floor.

“Virgil!”

The bathroom door was flung open and Logan stood in the doorway, arms braced on either side. His eyes looked around wildly for a moment before clocking Virgil on the ground. Upon seeing him, Logan seemed to calm down a little. That split second where their eyes met, Virgil forgot everything – where he was, what he was doing, why he was doing it. He could only stare up at the man, feeling dwarfed in all ways.

Then it all caught up to him again.

Virgil’s arms flew up to cover his bare chest as he realised he was a little more than half naked. His jeans were only two thirds up his legs, being partially responsible for his fall. His chest was still heaving from the effort it had taken and the adrenaline that had been pumping through his system as he attempted to change in record time. His hair and makeup were a disaster from his rolling around on the bed in frustration. Virgil was, all together, a complete wreck. He wanted to shout, tell Logan to get out and leave him alone, but his voice wouldn’t comply. Virgil Crow stayed in his position, continually looking up at the tall figure of Logan looming over him.

Slowly, Logan lowered himself, so he was crouching. He was still in the doorway, not yet having broken through whatever invisible barrier stopped him from entering the bathroom. Something in his eyes changed and Virgil was reassured that what he’d seen well over a year ago was not just a figment of his imagination. _‘Fuck. He was right.’_ were all Virgil’s brain could supply as it was slowly being steamed out of his head.

“You didn’t have to lie to me, Virgil.” Logan’s voice was measured as always. He seemed to be fighting himself as his eyes were darting from Virgil’s gaze down to his body and back up again within moments.

Virgil opened his mouth and attempted to say something, but his vocal chords were still stuck. He must have looked like a dying fish.

“This is proving to be far more difficult that I had anticipated.” Logan swallowed visibly and Virgil felt himself copy the action involuntarily.

“Wh-what is?” Virgil managed to utter, one of his arms pulling away from his body to push himself into a more comfortable position as well as fumble around for something to cover himself.

“Repressing my attraction to you.” Logan said bluntly, absent-mindedly wetting his lips with his tongue.

Virgil faltered in his search and allowed his jaw to drop a little in shock, “Huh? Wh… Do you… Are… What?”

Logan had seemed to notice that Virgil had not been disgusted or put off by what he’d said, so he approached carefully after lowering himself further. He was essentially crawling towards Virgil, who was not backing away from his advance. All the signs were pointing towards his attraction being reciprocated, but he needed one more thing before…

“Virgil...?” Logan asked in the same low voice he’d used earlier upon opening the door to the hotel room. Virgil simply made an acknowledging noise in response as Logan’s breath fanned his face, “Tell me if this is something you don’t want. We’ll leave everything here and not speak of it again.”

A beat passed. They stared at each other. Logan was so close now; their noses so close to touching. Only a small gap sat between them. Virgil could back out, leave everything as it used to be. But he would never be able to stop thinking about it if he did. Without saying another word, Virgil pressed himself against Logan, kissing him deep and needy. Logan’s arms pulled him closer, holding him firm.

Back on the bed, Virgil’s phone vibrated once more.

_I need details when you’re done, Virgil._


End file.
